


A Man Walks In a B…Pub

by motschekiebchen



Category: Primeval, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motschekiebchen/pseuds/motschekiebchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean walks in a b... pub - PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man Walks In a B…Pub

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. Primeval is owned by ITV and Impossible Pictures. Supernatural belongs to Kripke and CW. Some things belong to Douglas Adams and the pickup lines to whoever said them first.
> 
> Beta: nikitariddick
> 
> Re-posted from Livejournal (July 2009)

Becker strode purposeful – as purposeful as he could with a hurt leg – down the floor of the ARK. Apparently, the team was interrupted in their hunt after the latest creature that took vacation in modern times by a pair of American tourists. The two men had been brought back to the head quarters, and Becker who hadn’t been there because of said leg, got the thankless task to confuse or intimidate them into not trusting their own senses and mind. Normally, Lester would do the deed himself, probably enjoying to have some more people to cut down and terrorizes, but as he was in a meeting with the Prime Minister… Yep, Becker was the next in line.

He didn’t have much to work with. Their “guests” went mute as soon as they noticed the team being British officials intending to arrest them. So first he had to get their names and then someone needed to get him information he could work with - best as soon as possible.

Finally having reached his destination he opened the door, only to close it one second later again, silent cursing and banging his head at the wall. Ignoring the strange looks of the people passing by, he turned his back to the wall and tried to calm down. Memories flashed before his inner eye. Hungry kisses, bodies fighting for dominance, clothes ripped open, hands touching and stroking,... Becker shook his head trying to stop the flood of pictures and sensations. Taking a final deep breath, he opened the door again and walked in.

 

*###*###*###*

 

Dean Winchester was bored. Since an hour he sat in this boring white room with only one door and no windows and had nothing to do. Sam was separated from him as soon as they had reached their destination, and each one was led in a single room. He had already tapped out a whole rock concert on the table, had counted the tiles on the ceiling and finally lost himself in memories how they got to be stuck here.

In the last few months it got more difficult for them to travel around unnoticed. They felt more and more cornered. After just escaping the FBI and the police ten times within two months, they were only too happy to think about Bobby's advice to take a "vacation" outside the country. Any of their protests were silenced as he showed them a report of weird happenings on a cruise ship. They took jobs on board, killed the demon responsible, arrived in England, and traveled the country only to finally land here, on the radar of yet another governmental organization. Sometimes Dean really thought that they were cursed.

They had strolled through the city, taking in the sights. Sam was trying to lure Dean to the University library, while Dean was trying to lure him into the next coffee shop, when they heard a noise in an alley. Curiosity was one of their weaknesses, and they careful inched into the alley. There they got the shock of their lives. Standing in front of them was Barney. No, not the purple kiddie version. Unfortunately, it was the real Tyrannosaurus Rex version, and he didn't look like he had had a good day. In fact, he looked like he had a very bad day. Trying to find weapons was interrupted two minutes later as they were surrounded by soldiers and some civilians. Twenty minutes later Dean and Sam were whisked away. Now he found himself in this room and was getting bored waiting for something to happen.

He was interrupted out of his thoughts when the door opened and closed again seconds later. It was much too fast to catch more than a glance of a lot of black. Five minutes later the door opened again, and the reason for the flight response of his adversary became clear.

"Hello, Soldier." Dean drawled. "Small world." His mind flashed back four days ago, when he last saw the man who sat down opposite him. "Really nice to see you again."

"Dean."

 

*###*###*###*

 

Flashback

 

He was going crazy. He really, really needed some distance to his brother. Sam was happily making plans which sights and library to visit the next day, while Dean just missed his baby. He knew his car was safe with Bobby, but dammit... He just missed it: the sounds, the smell, the movements, the roads, his cassettes,... The car they had rented just wasn't the same.

Frustrated he stood up, grabbed his jacket and told his brother, "I'm going out. Don't wait up for me." His only answer was a grunt. Shaking his head he let the door slam in the lock.

Fortunately for his mood he didn't need to go far to find a pub; unfortunately for his mood it was the weekend and the pub was full. He went to the bar to get a beer and then looked around for a place to sit. The only possibility he saw was a table in the corner with only one occupant. Everyone gave the table a wide berth as the man gave out a dark brooding vibe that told 'leave me alone'. Dean shrugged his shoulders, they could get broody together. He just wanted a seat to drink his beer in peace.

Purposeful, he crossed the floor and neared the lonely man. "Hey, dude. You don't have anything against me sitting here, do you?" Not waiting for an answer he plopped down and took a sip of his beer. Than he leaned back and closed his eyes, listening to the voices and noises surrounding him.

"Doesn't one usually wait for the answer before taking a seat?" a voice asked in a completely dry tone.

Dean sighed. Apparently his opposite wasn't as into brooding as he would have liked. Slowly he opened his eyes to look at the man. His table partner was about his age, good-looking, with short dark hair and brown eyes. He wore a fitting t-shirt and jeans and his posture was relaxed; he just screamed military training.

"Naw, not waiting minimize the chances that they say no."

The man shook his head smirking. "You know, there is a reason I sat here alone?" he continued conversationally.

"You wanted to brood? Thinking about life, the Universe and everything?"

"Yes, alooone."

"Hey, I have no problem with you continuing doing that. You do it in your side of the table, I do it in mine. We could even paint a line on the table, so no-one crosses in the other area. But you know, they found the answer already. It's 42."

"You're a funny guy, aren't you? I guess you wont go?"

"No, probably not. And I can tell you now you would miss out without my handsome self, my sparkling personality and my offer to participate in the brooding."

This time the man sighed, trying to cover the little smile at the corner of his mouth and stretch out his hand to Dean, "I'm Becker."

"Dean."

They shook hands, than went back to silence, getting lost in their thoughts again.

It didn't last long, only as long as Dean's beer stretched. He pointed to Becker's also empty glass and asked, "You want another one? It's on me." Becker nodded.

After Dean got back the conversation was on. They talked about music, siblings, the female (and male) pub guests and other stuff, both careful avoiding work topics. As the evening got longer, the empty glasses multiplied. With them getting more buzzed, the gap between them shrunk increasingly.

When the pub closed, they weren't drunk yet but pleasantly buzzed. Both weren't in the mood to go home, or in Dean's case in the hotel, yet. They decided to walk some more through the empty streets. Walking was accompanied by a steady playful bumping at each other, neither yet ready to do the first step.

They were walking around for some time when Dean just couldn't take it anymore – and yes, the conventional located dark alley may have played a point in it too. He grabbed Becker's shirt and pulled him in it, pushing him against the wall and told him, "Last chance to change your mind."

His answer was a growl and an attack on his mouth as Becker locked his hands in Dean's hair and started to kiss him. Dean gave as good he got. Both men trying to dominate the kiss; they didn't forget to let their hands wander nevertheless. Shirts got pulled out from the pants, chests got explored.

Finally, they needed to come up for air again, and Dean couldn't resist letting his mouth doing some exploring of other places too. Pushing his knee between Becker's legs, he pressed him even more against the wall and started to lick and kiss his way down the man's neck. His action led Becker to letting his head thump against the wall behind him as Dean found one of his hot spots and sucked on it. Becker’s hands stopped any action and stayed on Dean's ass, only occasionally kneading it, while he was enjoying himself.

Meanwhile Dean's hands were busy doing the exploring from down to upwards and back down. He stroked along the other mans ribs, using one finger then changing to the whole hand, varying between soft, feathery touches and demanding strokes, playing with the nipples. But Dean needed more. Pushing the shirt upwards and out of the way, he bent his head down to taste them. The encouraging noises from above his head spurred him on.

Becker's hands had lost their grip on Dean’s ass and did their best to distract him. Finally Dean had enough, grabbed them and pressed them against the wall. Looking the soldier in the eye he told him growling, "Leave them there."

Dean didn't let up the pressure till he got a nod from the other man. Taking a step back he looked at his handy work. Hm, the man still looked too put together. Letting his eye gliding over the body before him again Dean planned his new attack. Becker was still smirking at him, being sure he could call the shots any time he wanted, but that would change. Dean answered the smirk with one of his own and stepped up to the man again.

The shirt had slipped down again. Dean grabbed it and stuffed the end of it upwards in the collar. Nice, now he had his hands free and he intended to make full use of it. Pinching both nipples at the same time he watched Becker's reaction. Yep, the man liked his nipples played with. Smirking some more, he continued the game for some time, alternating between pinching, stroking, pulling and licking.

But it wasn't nearly enough. Dean wanted more. Letting his right hand drifting down again, it found his target. He opened Becker's jeans and pushed them down a bit, giving him more free access. Laying his hand lightly over the covered cock he found there, he waited for the other man to react while still playing with his nipples with his other hand.

Becker tried to resist but getting played with his nipples made it impossible to stay still. And even the smallest movement let him push against the other man's hand. But the contact wasn't nearly enough. Finally it was too much, and he gave up, searching more contact.

This was the moment Dean had waited for. With a victorious noise, he allowed his hand to explore, feeling the shape and size of Becker's cock through the boxers. Not being satisfied with the barrier between them, he shoved them down and grabbed it anew, starting to stroke it in earnest. He watched the other man's face for any reaction he could catch, soaking them up with a feeling of triumph.

Becker was lost in a sea of sensation. Dean, without any doubt, had lots of experience or was a very good student. But he couldn't let him win this easily. He gathered every resolve he had and grabbed the other man's hand... and groaned in disappointment. Why did he need to stop the other man again? Ah, yes. Something about fairness and not to be the only one who came (first). Trying to put his brain cells in working order again, he attempted to form words that made sense. "Dean... you... me... together."

With a sigh he gave up forming a whole sentence and just started to open Dean's pants. Pushing them out of the way he made a grab for both their dicks, but Dean was faster again. Getting a good grip on their dicks the other man started to stroke in earnest. They didn't need more than a few more. The sensation of skin on skin brought them over the edge quickly. Leaning on each other they tried to get their bearings.

A few minutes later they were ready to stand on their own again. Dean found some tissues in his jacket and gave half to Becker. They cleaned themselves up some and put their clothing to rights.

Becker looked at his partner. He wasn't ready to let the other man go yet. "Want to come home with me?"

"Why? Want to show me your sketches?" Dean was quick to answer his question with a counter question and a lecherous smirk.

"I was thinking some coffee," Becker snarked back. "And I wanted to tell you that the sky is gray because all the blue is in your eyes."

"My eyes are green." The other man mocked.

"Hm,... I'm new in town. Could you give me directions to your flat?"

"Shouldn't that be my line? It doesn't make a lot of sense either if we are already in it."

"Everybody is a critic. What about: I wanted to ask you if your father was a thief because someone stole the stars from the sky and put them into your eyes?"

"Ouch, that hurts." Dean shook his head. "Do you have any worse?"

"I think, I can remember some more... Sooo, what about my question? You didn't answer."

Dean looked at Becker, weighing up going with him against going back to the hotel. "Lead on, Mac Duff."

They weren't far from Becker's flat and reached it in ten minutes. As soon as he closed the door behind Dean, Becker pushed him against the door, trying to divest him of his clothes. His efforts only met resistance because Dean tried to do the same to him. They scrambled some minutes, each trying to be the first to have the other naked. Eventually they had to pause because both were a bit stuck in their clothes. They looked at each other for a second, then laughed, and both started again at the same moment.

Becker had enough. "Stand still and let me." he grumbled. With Dean being helpful divesting himself of his own clothing and afterwards Becker's, they were finally at their intended goal - both naked. Becker took a step back to admire the other man. But resistance was futile, not that he wanted to resist. Diving in for a quick kiss again, he thought it would be only fair when he did a bit of exploring himself. Dean already had his play time, now it was his turn. His discovery was interrupted by the object of it.

"As nice as the hallway is, do I get to see only this room or could we maybe take it a bit further in? Doesn't need to be the bedroom. The couch would be nice too." The objection was accompanied by a cocky smirk. All that was missing was him crossing his arms over his chest. Becker pressed his eyes and lips together. The guy sooo had it coming! Grabbing him by his dick carefully - couldn't damage the merchandise now, could he? - he led him through the flat. On their way he pointed to the different rooms.

"Kitchen, cupboard, sitting room, bath room... bedroom. Anything else you want to see? No, then come on." He led him in the bedroom and started anew to point out things. "Wardrobe, window, door is behind you, chair, clock, pictures, plants... and most important the bed." Moving them around so Dean was standing in front of it, he let go of the dick and gave Dean a push.

With a bounce Dean landed on the bed, not too dissatisfied with his situation. Sprawling a bit more and leaning on his forearms, he looked up at Becker and told him, "Nice bed, very comfortable. Apparently you know how to be a good host after all. But you intend to stay standing there or to use this bed of yours properly?"

Becker didn't wait for a repetition of the question. Not that it was his fault that they weren't any further. It was Dean who had stopped them before. Sinking on his knees in front of the bed, he let his hands wander over Dean's legs, and he leaned forward and licked his balls. Enjoying the gasp he got, he took the other man's cock in his mouth and started in earnest.

Dean tried to hold out but in vain. It didn't take a lot for him to be a writhing mess. That trick Becker did there with his tongue... "Ah, gooood!"... "More!"... "Yes!" His appreciation was interrupted as the wet heat disappeared. Hey, what the hell?! Had he told the soldier to stop?! He snapped his mouth shut before a plea could escape. Trying to find words to express his complain didn't work so well. "What... where... back..."

Yes, he still had it. Becker smirked down at his victim. That should show him... but he wasn't even remotely finished yet. He slapped the leg before him and said, "Move up!"

Watching his order being followed, he planned his next move. So much lovely naked skin to explorer... not to forget this nice ass. Pouncing into action he pushed Dean's legs apart and crawled up the bed and over the body under him, finishing with settling between the legs and totally covering the body beneath him. Figuring he could steal another kiss while he was up there, he let himself be distracted and wasn't prepared for Dean reversing their position in one fast move. Blinking he looked up in the smug face above him. He was informed, "You take too long."

"Patience is a virtue."

"Not when I want to have your dick in my ass," was his answer. "Lube's in the bedside cabinet?" His nod was answered with an order. "Gimme."

"You need to let me up."

Dean kneeled up and put his hands on Becker's legs, putting a bit pressure on them. "No wrong move now." He warned.

When Becker got the lube, Dean turned around so his ass was in easy access to the other man. He turned his head and smirked at him, "Get to work. I'm not getting any younger." Then he leaned down to do his own work, fasting his mouth around the erection under him. The other man wasn't the only one who had some tricks up his sleeve.

Becker groaned, that man was much too smug for his own health. But never mind, he had really good ideas. Putting some lube on his finger he stroked around Dean's hole till it gave and his first finger slipped in. Working it in and out he waited for some sign by Dean to add one more. Impatient as the other man apparently was, he didn't need to wait long. Feeling Dean push back and growling "More!" was an obvious sign. He put more lube onto two fingers and started the whole stretching process again, repeating it till he got three fingers up Dean's ass. While the other man may be impatient, Becker was enjoying himself. Not wanting to give up his newest toy so fast, he started to finger fuck him in earnest, changing depth and pace, intending to drive the other man crazy.

Dean had given up on Becker's dick after he got two fingers up his ass. He was lost and just wanted more and more. As Becker was adding a third finger and didn't make any move to bring his cock into play, Dean turned around, straddled the man's lap and glowered at him. "Gimme the lube." The other man was much too slow in following orders in Dean's opinion. So much for being a soldier! Did he have everything to do himself?! Putting some lube on his hand, he quickly spread it across the other man's cock and threw the tube down on the floor. He brought his hole in line with the cock and slowly sank down on it, hissing and stopping occasionally at the burn. Finally, he had the whole dick in him, feeling nearly too full. After he got used to it, he started to move up and down, letting Becker help him change the angle till it hit his prostrate. Then he started to ride him rightly, imitating what the other man had done previously with his fingers.

Becker could only look fascinated at the picture the other man made. Sweat was glittering on his body. He had his head thrown back, his eyes were closed. His lips were only opened a small gap. But occasionally he would press them together wholly. The whole time his noises changed between whimpers, gasps and growls. Intending to get him to let loose some more and new noises, Becker reached for Dean's cock and started to stroke it.

He was in heaven. Not only did Dean get what he wanted, the other man had still some new tricks. He was sooo near... A few more strokes and he would... Yeees!!! His orgasm triggered Becker's too, and he could feel the other's come shoot up his ass. Trembling, shuddering and exhausted, he finally managed with help to slip off the other man's lap and fall down next to him. He closed his eyes for a moment, intending to take calm his breathing down...

...when he was scared up by a phone ringing. So much for afterglow. Apparently Becker was high in demand at his work and had to get there. He shrugged his shoulders, collected his clothes and put them back on. He could always shower in the hotel. With one more kiss and a glance back he left the flat.

 

*###*###*###*

 

Coming back to the present Dean Winchester leaned back in his chair, put his hands behind his head, spread his legs and threw Becker a wolfish smirk. A whimper escaped his victim.

 

The End


End file.
